


One Time Thing - Klance

by cheeky_nandos



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Cute, Fluff, Freeform, Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith/Lance - Freeform, Klance oneshot, M/M, Oneshot, Voltron, accidentally married, gays, i love them, klance, lance's trademark shit-eating grin, relationship, they're fucking gay, too cute, vld, voltron: legendary defender - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 11:24:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13997268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheeky_nandos/pseuds/cheeky_nandos
Summary: Pidge, Keith, and Lance are on a mission to a purple planet they just recently discovered, as an attempt to gain more members in the Voltron alliance. While there, the humanoid aliens are giggling strangely at the two males- But they haven't a clue why.





	One Time Thing - Klance

**Author's Note:**

> oneshot~ didn't edit it or anything so it's probably p shit, but yolo

“We’re getting close!” The voice of the green paladin Pidge buzzed through to the helmets of the other two inside of the red lion, Keith at the controls and Lance leaning on his chair to steady himself as they soared through space.  
Sending a quick glance back at Lance who was preoccupied looking out the front of the lion at the approaching planet, he quickly brought his gaze back and tried to ignore a sudden warmth in his face. _Oh god, he’s so close, I’m gay as hell. _“I can see it,” Keith answered her with a sharp edge to his tone despite his fond gay thoughts, his eyes glazing over the planet without paying much attention to it and instead trying not to become a space tomato.__  
It was a smaller planet, a soft lavender colour, and as they landed craters similar to those of the moon were visible. Out of each crater rose exactly four curious looking creatures, slim humanoid figures with violet skin a few shades darker than their planet. Four arms stuck out of their sides, accompanied by four pupilless eyes. Around their head was what was almost a mane for the masculine looking figures, and the more petite feminine figures had shoulder length frizzy hair.  
“Hey Keith, they’re purple just like half of you! This is your home!” Lance snorted at the male, who promptly elbowed him in the stomach with a slight closed eye twitch and a growl between gritted teeth.  
“Shut up,” he groaned and took a step forward, looking around briefly and nodding towards Pidge as she climbed out of her lion with her translation equipment, gently placing her babies on the ground and typing into one of the boards for a few moments before standing back up, a strange collection of words in another language coming out.  
“Hello! My name is Pidge, and I am the Paladin of the green lion! These two here-” she gestured to the two standoffish boys behind her as her technology carried on- “are Lance and Keith, the paladins of the blue and red lions respectively.”  
There was some slight giggling from the humanoid creatures and babble in the language coming from her equipment as they looked at the two, a confused look growing on their faces. Lance nudged him and displayed his confused expression, Keith responding with a shrug and a slightly red face. The aliens giggled more at this.  
Pidge typed for another couple moments, standing up and letting the words play. “We’re here to form an alliance with your planet. Together we create Voltron, the most powerful weapon in the universe, and we’re on a mission to take down Zarkon and the Galra empire! He’s been torturing the innocent inhabitants of the universe for far too long, and together the paladins of Voltron will stop him!”  
The creatures looked impressed, nodding at each other slowly. An older male with a big greying mane stepped forward, extending a four-fingered hand which Pidge took without hesitance and shook as a symbol of their alliance.  
The green paladin typed in a couple more sentences into the machine, giving the obvious leader of the species a small device. “Thank you for your cooperation. Contact us via this transmitter if your planet ever needs assistance.”  
The leader nodded, saying a few words of their garbled language which immediately translated on Pidge’s screen into English. She quickly cut off the machine as started to speak out loud though, gaining a smug grin on her face.”No, they aren’t- I wish.”  
Keith narrowed his eyes, snapping his head up to attention as she said that. There was an ominous feeling in the pit of his stomach that she was talking about him and Lance, or so the sly smile on her face suggested. He could already feel his body heating up at the possible questions being asked by the leader of the species.  
The humanoid smiled, crossing the top two of his four arms across his chest and keeping the other two hanging loosely at his sides. On the screen of the device appeared a few more words. “Sounds good,” Pidge replied and smiled innocently before glancing over at Lance and Keith, the latter looking very suspicious of her. “They want to host a- ceremony, in honor of you two. I’ll guide you through it, tell you what to say and all.”  
The red paladin was obviously hesitant- and rude-, his bangs swishing slightly in the helmet he was wearing as he tossed his head to avert his gaze with a sniff.  
Lance raised a hand and grabbed his shoulder, turning Keith to face him with one of those award-winning smiles that instantly made the boy go redder than his suit. “C’mon Keith! A ceremony all about us- Think of all the ladies watching!”  
He rolled his eyes despite his embarrassment, scoffing out his next words. “You think enough about ladies for the both of us. I don’t want to think about ladies.”  
Pidge shot him a glance from behind Lance still touching him, her hazel eyes narrowing and sparkling with a mixture of glee and shiftiness. He paid attention as her lips began to move, mouthing some words to him that instantly made him turn even pinker, if possible. ‘Cause you’re gay for Laaaaannnnccceeee.’  
He gritted his teeth and quickly drew two fingers across his bright red throat, a gesture that wasn’t missed by any of the aliens on the planet, who erupted in laughter and began to guide the two to one of the craters together. They were seated near the edge, and the humanoids scampered away to a nearby location where they were working quickly, pulling out chairs from the craters they made their homes in and setting them up, along with a small table at the front.  
The blue paladin was fully preoccupied watching the proceeds in fascination and winking at the women who had no reaction but huffs, continuing to set up the ceremony. Keith took this opportunity to study the boy beside him, placing an elbow on his knee and sinking his chin into his upturned palm. Watching Lance, the tips of his ears were turning pink as roses. Everything about this boy was perfect- A quick list ran through his head that didn’t do anything for the shy smile growing on his face, his blue eyes lidding as they glazed over each gorgeous feature of the specimen in front of him. His perfectly tanned skin, bright blue eyes, messy but cute brown hair, sharp jawline- and not to forget his grin. Just looking at Lance’s smile sent Keith’s heart pounding faster than his lion could move in a battle, a thudding that made his entire body warm up and blush take over his face. His teeth, gleaming white and shining, the sweet laugh that arose from his mouth when he just heard a bad pun, his voice so soft and warm yet capable of being hard as steel in a fight. And his lips, so smooth and soft and perfect, untouched and moist, so so kissable- like they were just waiting for Keith’s to land upon them. The red paladin wasn’t able to stop a warmth pooling deep inside of his stomach, biting his lip harshly to try and stop himself from pouncing on the other boy and claiming those soft lips and that perfect smile as his own. _He’s so painfully oblivious- but still so fucking perfect. Ugh, I want him so bad. ___  
Pidge was getting visibly excited, giggling and twitching in her seat as she watched Keith stare at Lance with that dopey smile, those upturned brows, and lidded eyes. That black haired boy was so lucky that Lance was distracted by the preparations for the ceremony that he had no idea how much Keith was ogling him. The aliens seemed to notice too, looking over at them rapidly before returning to whispering to those around them.  
Keith was snapped back to attention as Lance turned his head in his direction following a good looking lady walking away, nearly dying as he raked his gaze away with a guilty gulp and clear of the throat; to at least try and mask the fact he’d been looking at the tanned male beside him in the gayest way possible.  
Pidge stood at the words from a young male alien, shuffling over to the two and bending over with crossed arms. “Alright, the ceremony is about to commence. It’s to honor us- Walk up the aisle together and I’ll follow behind, then stand on that small podium and I’ll be at the side of you. The announcer will say some words- Asking if you promise to defend the universe with Voltron. Lance, you say ‘I do.’ Then the announcer will say the same thing to Keith, who will also say ‘I do.’ Do something afterward, like a hug or whatever, to end it off on a good and friendly note. Got that?”  
Keith’s mind was reeling, but Lance simply nodded and hooked his arm into the other boy’s, their inner elbows against each other as he guided a spluttering Keith up the aisle to stand on the podium and let go. A couple chuckles rose from the crowd, one of then the green paladin herself, but then she moved faster and came up to stand beside them.  
The announcer gave a long spiel and then turned to Lance, jabbering a few words that ended with the voice lilt of a question and looking at him expectantly. “I do,” he answered with confidence, and watching Keith’s nervous expression that he assumed was because of social interaction, he grabbed Keith’s pale hands in his own darker ones and began to gently rub his thumbs up and down in the gap of skin between the index finger and thumb.  
This just made the pale boy more anxious, Lance’s touch leaving flames in their wake as they moved on his palms in an attempt to relax him. He barely heard the announcer, mumbling a quick “I do” and then digging his teeth into the marred skin of his bottom lip, wishing that Lance would stop touching him like this in public but worried he would never get the change again so keeping put. Lance’s hands- They felt so nice upon his skin, warm in contrast to his own cold ones, long tan fingers with rounded and filed nails that ran over his skin gently in a comforting manner. But how would he be able to tell Lance that the situation wasn’t the source of his own discomfort- rather it was his touch sending fireworks through every nerve in his body?  
The announcer finished up the ceremony quickly after that with a couple of suspicious coos and sighs from the audience attending. Lance let go of Keith’s hands much to his dismay, everyone filing out and coming up to the two in order to spit out a couple garbled words and then leave them alone.  
The two proceeded to the red lion when Pidge received a device from one of the planet’s inhabitants, grabbed her equipment and looked over the message history, unable to hold in a snort which escalated into full-scale laughter.  
“Pidge? Something wrong?” Lance glanced back at the green paladin with those wide blue eyes Keith so adored; and admired for just a moment before climbing into the red lion and taking a seat.  
“No! Nothing wrong! Just thought of something funny- and I’m impatient to get back to the others and tell them the mission was successful.” She climbed into her green lion before more questions could be asked, and with a shrug, the blue paladin entered the red one while waving off the inhabitants. As soon as Lance was leaning over Keith’s chair, the Lions took off back to the castle nearby.

____~_ _ _ _

_______“SHIRO!” Pidge screamed space dad’s name the moment they entered the castle, running towards him with her equipment while laughing. “HUNK! ALLURA! CORAN! YOU ALL HAVE TO SEE THIS!”_  
Everyone popped their heads up from what they were doing, coming over to Pidge at the lounge area and looking at her device. Lance and Keith weren’t called, but they came over to watch anyway with chills crawling up their spine. Both of them exchanged a glance- The bad feeling they were getting was obviously mutual.  
Keith suddenly felt himself turn extremely pink. The device that alien had handed to her- It was a camera! The whole time she must’ve been recording. Which wasn’t THAT bad, because the ceremony had only the hand holding. Still painful, but understandable. He was just hoping he hadn’t been ogling Lance too hard and Pidge got a thousand photos.  
“First of all, let me show you THIS.” She lifted up the translator device and began to click through it, displaying the English message history. There was the normal alliance stuff- And then Keith felt the hairs on his body prickle as he looked at the next sentences. 

_______\- Are they dating? They bicker and smile like an old married couple._  
\- No- They aren’t. I wish.  
\- Hm. They look enamored. The smiles they share are adorable. What say you we host a...Wedding, for them?  
\- Sounds good. They want to host a- ceremony, in honor of you two. I’ll guide you through it, tell you what to say and all. 

_______Lance let out a feminine shriek and Keith just stopped breathing, his face going dark and angled downwards but completely and utterly red. His fists were clenched while Lance got upset, gritting his teeth and yelping at Pidge with a blush all over him. “You tricked us! Are we seriously legally married now? We can’t be!”_  
“You said I do to a recognized pastor listing wedding vows: You’re officially married!” Pidge chirped joyfully, clapping her hands together while the rest of the team laughed loudly.  
Keith had no response other than to grow even redder if even possible at this point, and Lance scoffed in both embarrassment and anger but said nothing.  
“...I’m taking your silence as ‘I can show them the wedding video’ silence?” she asked slyly, raising her eyebrows with a devious grin and generating another yelp from Lance who had just resorted to burying his face in his hands, groaning as he remembered he used said hands to hold Keith’s in the video. He figured it couldn’t be that bad, raising his head to watch it as Keith kept turned away. 

____~_ _ _ _

_______After the video was finished Lance had calmed down and was feeling much more confident than before, laughing with his friends about the surreality of this god damn video. Keith, however, was still in the corner of the room being a red-faced loner, twiddling his thumbs together absently. Lance stood up from the video, striding over to the pale boy and grabbing him around the waist, swinging him towards himself and bending him down in that one tango move. “Guess we’re married now~” he cooed, running a hand through Keith’s hair._  
It was easy to see the effect on Keith, blushing intensely for the millionth time today and wriggling out of Lance’s grip. “I-I’M FILING A DIVORCE!” He squawked awkwardly and made off at a sprint in the direction of his room.  
“Honeybear sweetheart sugarbaby, come back! We still need to go on our honeymoon!” Lance called mischievously, running after him with those ungodly giraffe legs of his and quickly gaining.  
Meanwhile, the rest of the team was snorting they were laughing so hard, cradling their stomachs as they watched Lance chase Keith back to his room and Pidge even wiping a tear from her eye. “Priceless!”  
Shiro looked after them fondly after he’d stopped chuckling, crossing his arms. “I can’t believe you got them married on an alien planet, Pidge. What a smooth move.”  
She exhibited that cheeky grin once again, her eyes half-closed. “Sorry, but your baby brother had to grow up and face his feelings sometime!”  
"They’re cute,” Hunk commented, crossing his arms over his chest similarly to Shiro but with a much broader smile. “But I expected it would take them a little longer than that." He tried to ignore his imminent death, but Pidge just smirked and rubbed her fingers together.  
“Hope you didn’t forget our bet, Hunk?”  
The large guy let out an exasperated sigh and pulled out 20 dollars in earth money, placing it into the girl upturned palm where she smiled and put it in her pocket.  
“Thank youuuu~”  
“Yeah yeah, whatever, it’s not even fair that you got them married on a trip to an alien planet. I shouldn’t even be paying you.”  
“Hey! It’s totally fair!”  
Their bickering faded into the back of Shiro’s head, another small smile growing on his face. These were his friends, but above all, his family. No matter how much they joked and messed around and he had to act as the only sane father figure, he did truly love them with all his heart and would do anything to protect these dorks.  
“Shiro! Tell Hunk that he owes me that money back!” Pidge yelped, pointing to the money that Hunk had gleaned from her pocket and was counting to make sure he didn’t leave any behind.  
He just shook his head and shrugged with a grin, standing up and walking out of the lounge to let them fight it out, protests from the green paladin ringing out behind him. He’d check up on them later- For now, he’d go to check up on Keith and Lance and then do some training in the deck. As he proceeded down the hall where the bedrooms were he heard voices from Keith’s room, opening the door and leaning against the entrance out of sight to watch with amusement. 

____~_ _ _ _

_______“C’mon sweetiepie! We have to plan our honeymoon together! Oh, so much to do- I love you so much!” The tanned boy cooed, running a hand through Keith’s longish black hair._  
“N-no! Stop-” Keith yelped the first word and tried to calm his next one down, but failed miserably at doing so and instead cutting it off with a hitched breath. He could feel his heart beating in his throat as Lance leaned over him with that famous shit-eating grin of his, inhaling sharply as the longer fingers of the boy above him ran through his hair and landed on his chest.  
“Aww, you’re no fun,” he commented, noting the blush on Keith’s face but saying nothing about it. A question came to mind- How many shades darker could he make the person squirming underneath his grasp turn?  
“I’m plenty fun when I’m not being pinned down by my teammate!” the black haired boy whined, trying to push Lance away from him.  
“So I’m just a teammate to you?” Lance recoiled with mock offense, swatting Keith with a hand. “You bitch, I thought I meant something to you! We’re legally married after all!”  
“Stop bringing that up!” Another whine raised from Keith’s throat, his blue eyes closing and turning his face away from him to try and cover it, raising his hands up to mask his pinkness.  
“I’ll never stop, husband,” Lance purred, lifting Keith’s hands off his face to pin them above his head with another grin. This time it was more of an impish smile than anything, very playful as he leaned closer to Keith’s face. “I think the best way to start our honeymoon is with a kiss, don’t you think?”  
It was obvious from the tone of Lance’s voice that he was just saying that to make the boy underneath flustered- and it worked like a charm. With his hands above his head and held down by Lance’s strong warm ones, he was defenseless against anything the taller male might try to do to him. “L-Lance! Stop!”  
He moaned as the boy began to graze his lips up Keith’s neck towards his lips, chuckling underneath his breath the whole time as told by a gentle vibration as he moved. “Not funny!” He groaned again as Lance let his hands free, instead bringing his own to touch along the sharp jawline of the pale boy.  
“Yes, I think the best way would be with a kiss.” The playful smile remained on his face, his eyes fixating on Keith’s lips and fingers travelling from the lower jaw to cup his cheeks softly.  
_Oh god what is he doing I’m about to DIE here I swear if he actually kisses me I will find a way to delete my existence because I don’t know if I can resist him if he kisses me. Will I give in and let him? Or will I try to resist? I’m scared I won’t- _His thoughts were a rambling mess as Lance leaned further in, his own hands finding their place on the shoulders of the other boy and continuing until his hands were interlocked behind his neck.__  
Lance hesitated for a few moments, obviously with thoughts running through his head, before he leaned even further over the boy underneath him. Swallowing a lump inside of his throat, he rocked forward just a little more until his lips had landed on Keith’s.  
Keith nearly instantly moaned into Lance’s mouth, his hands separating to land on the shoulders of the boy he was kissing and squeezing them tightly as encouragement to keep going. After spending a good while admiring those lips, feeling them on his was incredible. His lips were so wide and plump, soft and gently moving against his own chapped ones without missing a beat. Silently he reached his fingers up into Lance’s brown hair, running his hand through it, feeling each strand press up in the gaps between his fingers before being flattened. God was he enjoying this experience.  
Lance was extremely surprised to feel Keith’s hand in his hair, pulling back from the kiss with a dissatisfied groan from the male.  
“You can’t press your lips against mine and then just withdraw like that without even making out with me.” He punched Lance’s arm, sticking his tongue out in annoyance. “Left me hanging. Rude.”  
It was at this time Shiro decided to step in, crossing his arms and clearing his throat which immediately got the attention of the two males smiling at each other in the most awkward way possible, scrambling away with scattered apologies. “Hey, don’t apologize. All I want to say is- Use protection. And now I have to go alert Hunk that he needs to pay Pidge for being right.” He turned and exited the room without even waiting for their reaction, which for Lance was banging his head against the wall and for Keith blushing and covering his face with his hands.  
“...One time thing?” Lance said out of the blue, looking down at Keith who processed it for a moment and then nodded after some obvious hesitance.  
As much as the young male wanted to feel Lance’s lips on his again, wanted to run his fingers through his hair, and thinking of it never happening again pained him, he agreed. “One time thing.” 

**Author's Note:**

> told u it was p shit, but hopefully it relieved your boredom for a few


End file.
